The Place of Doraemon
The Place of Doraemon '''() is a Japanese animated comedy web television series, produced by TBA. Premise Characters Main Characters *'''Doraemon (ドラえもん Doraemon) - The host of the show *'Noby Nobi / Nobita Nobi' (野比 のび太 Nobi Nobita) - The co-host of the show *'Sue Morris / Shizuka Minamoto' (源 静香 Minamoto Shizuka) - *'Big G / Gian '(ジャイアン Jaian) - *'Sneech' / Suneo Honekawa (骨川 スネ夫 Honekawa Suneo) - *'Dorami' ''(ドラミ ''Dorami) - *'Gaozook' / Gonsuke '(ゴンスケ ''Gonsuke) - Other Characters Many familiar anime characters from films, shows, and OVA appear in this show as patrons and guest star performers. *21-Emon' - *A Letter to Momo'' - *''A Thousand and One Nights'' - *''Afro Samurai'' - *''Age of the Great Dinosaurs'' - *''Agent Aika'' - *''Aho-Girl'' - *''AKB0048'' - *''Akira '' - *''Animal Treasure Island '' - *''Anne of Green Gables'' - *''Anpanman'' - *''Arrietty'' (The Secret World of Arrietty) - *''Ashita no Joe '' - *''Attack on Titan'' - *''Azuki-chan'' - *''Azumanga Daioh'' - *''B Gata H Kei'' - *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' - *''Battle Girls: Time Paradox'' - *''Beast King GoLion'' (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) - *''Belladonna of Sadness'' - *''Berserk'' - *''Beyblade'' - *''Black Butler'' - *''Bleach'' - *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan'' - *''Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo ''- *''Bubblegum Crisis'' - *''Burn Up!'' - *''Buta'' - *''Campione - '' *''Cardcaptor Sakura ''- *''Castle in the Sky'' - *''Cat's Eye'' - *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' - *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' - *''Chimpui'' - *''Chio's School Road'' - *''Chobits ''- *''City Hunter'' - *''Clannad -'' *''Cleopatra'' - *''Code Geass'' - *''Cowboy Bebop ''- *''Crayon Shin-chan'' - *''Cutie Honey'' - *''Cyclops Girl Saipu'' - *''Daicon III'' - *''Daily Lives of High School Boys'' - *''Date A Live - '' *''Death Note'' - *''Demon King Daimao'' - *''Detective Conan ''(Case Closed) - *''Devilman'' - *''Digimon'' - *''Dinosaur King'' - *''Dirty Pair'' - *''Dragon Ball'' - *''Dragoon'' - *''Duel Masters'' - *''Durarara!!'' - *''Elfen Lied - '' *''Esper Mami'' - *''Fairy Tail'' - *''Fate/Zero'' - *''Flame of Recca'' - *''FLCL'' - *''Freezing'' - *''From Up on Poppy Hill'' - *''Fruits Basket'' - *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' - *''Fullmetal Panic'' - *''Future Boy Conan'' - *''Galaxy Express 999'' - *''Gall Force ''- *''Gantz'' - *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet ''- *''Genshi Shonen Ryu'' (Ryu, the Cave Boy) - *''Ghost in the Shell ''- *''Ghost Stories'' - *''Ginban Kaleidoscope'' - *''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin'' - *''Gintama ''- *''Girls Bravo'' - *''Girls und Panzer ''- *''Godannar'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' - *''Golden Boy'' - *''Grave of the Fireflies'' - *''Green Green'' - *''Gu Gu Ganmo'' - *''Gunbuster ''- *''Gundam'' - *''Gurren Lagann'' - *''Hamtaro'' - *''Hana no Ko Lunlun'' (Lulu, The Flower Angel) - *''Harukana Receive'' - *''Heaven's Lost Property'' - *''Hell Teacher Nube ''- *''Hello Kitty'' - *''Hellsing'' - *''Hen ''(Strange Love) - *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' - *''Highschool DxD'' - *''Highschool Girls ''- *''Highschool of the Dead'' - *''Himawari'' - *''Himitsu no Akko-chan'' - *''Howl's Moving Castle ''- *''Hunter X Hunter ''- *''Hyakka Ryoran: Samurai Girls'' - *''Ikki Tousen'' - *''Infinite Stratos'' - *''Inukami'' - *''InuYasha'' - *''Journey to the West ''(Alakazam the Great) - *''Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli'' - *''Jungle Emperor Leo ''(Kimba the White Lion) - *''Jungle Kurobe'' - *''Kaibutsu-kun'' - *''Kaleido Star ''- *''Keijo ''- *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' - *''Kenya Boy'' - *''Kiki's Delivery Service ''- *''Kill la Kill ''- *''Kirby of the Stars ''(Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) - *''Kissxsis'' - *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' - *''Kyatto Ninden Teyandee'' (Samurai Pizza Cats) - *''Kyoufu Densetsu Kaiki! Frankenstein'' (Monster of Frankenstein) - *''Lalabel'' (Lalabel, The Magical Girl) - *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' - *''Little Witch Academia'' - *''Love Hina ''- *''Lucky Star ''- *''Lupin the Third ''- *''Mach GoGoGo ''(Speed Racer) - *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' - *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic'' - *''Magical Girl Pretty Sammy'' - *''Magical Princess Minky Momo'' - *''Maho no Mako-chan'' (Mako the Mermaid) - *''Mahoromatic'' - *''Mahotsukai Chappy'' (Chappy the Witch) - *''Maison Ikkoku'' - *''Majikoi ~ Oh! Samurai Girls'' - *''Majokko Megu-chan'' (Little Meg the Witch Girl) - *''Marvelous Melmo'' - *''Mary and the Witch's Flower'' - *''Mazinger Z ''- *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' - *''Michiko and Hatchin ''- *''Mighty Atom ''(Astro Boy) - *''Millennium Actress'' - *''Mirai Nikki'' (Future Diary) - *''Miss Hokusai'' - *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' - *''Miss Machiko'' - *''Mitsudomoe ''- *''Mojacko'' - *''Monster Musume'' - *''Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit'' - *''My Bride is a Mermaid ''- *''My Hero Academia ''- *''My Neighbor the Yamadas'' - *''My Neighbor Totoro'' - *''Myraid Colors Phantom World'' - *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water ''- *''Naruto'' - *''Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind ''- *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' - *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' - *''Ninja Scroll'' - *''Nintama Rantaro'' (Ninjaboy Rantaro) - *''Obake no Q-taro'' - *''Ocean Waves'' - *''Oh My Goddess!'' - *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Magical Doremi) - *''Ojarumaru'' - *''One Piece'' - *''One-Punch Man'' - *''One Stormy Night'' - *''Only Yesterday'' - *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' - *''Ouran High School Host Club'' - *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' - *''Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt'' - *''Paprika'' - *''Parasol Henbe'' - *''Perfect Blue'' - *''Perman'' - *''Pokemon'' - *''Pokonyan!'' - *''Pom Poko'' - *''Ponyo'' - *''Porco Rosso ''- *''Pretty Cure'' - *''Princess Knight'' - *''Princess Mononoke'' - *''Princess Tutu'' - *''Prison School'' - *''Psycho-Pass'' - *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' - *''Ranma 1/2'' - *''Recently, My Sister Is Unusual'' - *''Rocket Girls ''- *''Rockman.EXE ''(MegaMan NT Warrior) - *''Rosario + Vampire ''- *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honneamise'' - *''Rune Soldier'' - *''Sailor Moon'' - *''Saint Seiya'' - *''Sally the Witch'' - *''Samurai Champloo'' - *''Sazae-san'' - *''School Babysitters'' - *''School Days'' - *''Sgt. Frog ''- *''Shaman King ''- *''Sherlock Hound'' - *''Shima Shima Tora no Shimajiro'' - *''Shuffle'' - *''Slayers'' - *''Sonic X'' - *''Soul Eater'' - *''Space Dandy'' - *''Spirit of Wonder'' - *''Spirited Away ''- *''Steamboy ''- *''Stop!! Hibari-kun!'' - *''Strike Witches'' - *''Summer Wars'' - *''Superbook'' - *''Super Gals'' - *''Super Milk Chan'' - *''Swan Lake'' - *''Sword Art Online'' - *''Tales from Earthsea'' - *''Tenchi Muyo!'' - *''Tetsujin 28-go'' (Gigantor) - *''The Boy and the Beast ''- *''The Cat Returns'' - *''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' - *''The King Kong Show ''- *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' - *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' - *''The Tale of the Princess Kaguya'' - *''The Wind Rises'' - *''The Wonderful World of Puss 'n Boots'' - *''Tico of the Seven Seas'' - *''To Love-Ru'' - *''Tokyo Godfathers'' - *''Tokyo Magnitude 8.0'' - *''Tokyo Mew Mew ''(Mew Mew Power) - *''Trigun'' - *''Ultra B'' - *''Utusei Yatsura'' - *''Vampire Hunter D'' - *''Wake Up, Girls -'' *''Wanna Be the Strongest in the World ''- *''Wedding Peach'' - *''When Marnie Was There'' - *''Whisper of the Heart'' ''-'' *''Wicked City'' - *''Wolf Children'' - *''Yatterman'' - *''Yokai Watch'' - *''You Are Umasou'' - *''You're Under Arrest'' - *''Your Name ''- *''Yu-Gi-Oh! ''- Locations Below are descriptions of the areas within the club itself. * Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Chiaki Fujimoto as Dorami *Megumi Ohara as Nobita Nobi *Naoki Tatsuta as Gonsuke *Subaru Kimura as Gian *Tomokazu Seki as Suneo Honekawa *Wasabi Mizuta as Doraemon *Yumi Kakazu as Shizuka Minamoto English Cast *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Cassandra Morris as Sue Morris *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi *Kaiji Tang as Big G *Mona Marshall as Doraemon *Wendee Lee as Dorami Episodes *''List of Untitled Anime Crossover TV Series episodes'' Production Trivia * Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossovers Category:Doraemon Category:Netflix Category:Spin-off Category:Television Series Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas